


Nishinoya's Really weird, Really awesome day

by DetectiveVoltron



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cinnamon Roll!Hinata and Kageyama, Gen, Magic, Magic AU, Mineo knows something, Nishinoya Yuu-centric, Noya friends with crows AU, Noya loves his birds, Stronk!crows, slight asanoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveVoltron/pseuds/DetectiveVoltron
Summary: Yū knew his day was gonna be weird the moment he saw seven crows, though he never expected how weirdly this day would go , especially since Daichi held a Picnic today, and he's LOST!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Two for Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyy, what's up!  
> So I've recently stared watching Haikyuu!! and I'm loving the badass, gremlin child Noya! This is based off of an AU I've posted on my Tumblr, which I'll link below!  
> Please enjoy!

Yū woke up to a bright day, his grandfather calling him from the kitchen. Quickly getting up, he traversed down the stairs and saw the elder man already sitting on the table, it was a breakfast of eggs, toast and juice today. Yū quickly gave his grandfather a hug in greeting and gulped down the meal

“Remember to feed them today, or they won’t be as forgiving as last time, you know,” Mineo barked ruffling his hair, Yū made a face at him to which he chuckled, before throwing a bowl of rice at him.

The younger walked out of the balcony into the grassy terrain in front. The sun was barely rising at this point, still touching the fence that separated their land from the neighbors. On the fence, there were about two crows. Yū threw down some rice in the grass, making the two jumps down and call the rest of the murder.

 _‘Two for joy,’_ he thinks, ‘ _mu_ _st mean that it’ll be a good day’_

They circle him for a while, two of them land in front of him; one had distinct white patches around its body, specifically around its collar and the underside. The other was larger than all the others, had frayed feathers and looked visibly old.

“Shiro, Aoguro” Yū called out, extending his hand. Shiro, the patched crow landed on his arm and climbed up towards his shoulder, nuzzling his neck and cheeks; making him giggle. Aoguro, the elder crow just cawed at him and flew up to his head, the rest of the crows surrounding him and jumping playfully.

He smiled at them all, throwing down some more rice at them. Some of the crows dropped tiny trinkets at his feet like tiny bits of earrings, pen caps, fake gems, etc. He picked them up and thanked the crows, placing them in his hoodie pockets. His grandfather calls him from the inside, citing that he’ll be late for school. Yū shoos Shiro, Aoguro and the other crows away, knowing that they’ll follow him anyways, if not the entire murder, then at least Shiro and Aoguro. 

Getting dressed, he quickly runs out of the house, stopping at a convenience store for a _Gari-Gari Kun!_ He hears a caw above him and spots Shiro on a tree; he waves and goes to the school.

* * *

Practice was grueling; he has bruises on his bruises after landing wrong a few times, also because he slammed his shoulder onto a pole and is pretty sure its gonna bruise badly. Asahi was with Kageyama and Hinata, helping them with their freak quick attack, while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were training the latter’s spikes against the former’s blocks. Daichi and Suga were helping Nishinoya with his receives while the coach oversaw everything; Tanaka was with Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita; helping them with receives and spikes.

Noya heard a few caws and saw Aoguro perched in front of one of the windows, carrying a red box. He smiled and held out his hand. The crow swooped down, box held in his beak and landed on the boy’s arm. He heard a few gasps and Asahi’s shriek just as the crow landed on his arm, tightly gripping the appendage. He saw the team, Ukai, Takeda Sensei and the Managers staring at him in shock, some of them dropping held volleyballs.

“What?” Noya asked, while taking the box from the crow and petting him, prying the box open, he grabbed a few treats and handed it to the crow, who ate it in appreciation and flew away, perching on the window still with a _caw_.

“WOAH NOYA-SAN!” Hinata cried out, waving his arms, “That’s sooooo cool! How’d you get it to do that?!” Kageyama also nodded in agreement, awestruck.

“Do what?” Noya asked, still confused over the ordeal, as if it wasn’t a big deal. Asahi was shaking in his shoes, looking at the libero munching on the snack box.

Most of the team stared at the bird, who stared back at them. The crow looked at each and every one of them with the most intimidating glare its beady eyes could manage, making most of the shudder and turn away from the avian.

“Chocolates huh, nice!” he put the box down and grabbed Asahi with the intent of practicing, who looked towards the window only to find the bird had vanished, which spooked the large man even more. Daichi clapped and had everyone focused on the task, although none of them could get the beady gaze of the bird out of their heads.

* * *

Since Daichi was in contact with the other captains from the other schools, with a bit of pressure from the Vice-Captain (“ _Daichi I swear if you don’t agree to this, I will tell Asahi about the time you-_ ” “ _ALRIGHT GEEZE!_ ”) The Karasuno Volleyball Club has an Official Picnic with the other Volleyball Highschool Teams, they were all invited for friendly volleyball matches and to build interschool relations. Immediately Nekoma, Fukurōdani, and Aoba Johsai agreed and they were set to have the event near the school itself, within one of the lush, green parks near Miyagi Prefecture.

Daichi announced this the week before the set date of the event, he knew there would be a lot of excitement and shouting from his teammates, and just as he expected, Tanaka lifted Nishinoya into the air joyously, both of them screaming maniacally while Hinata bounced up and down screaming, Kageyama looking constipated though Daichi knew he was far from it. The rest of the team was a bit calmer, though equally as elated

“Alright, we’ll need to divide up a few tasks,” Daichi clapped his hands, calling for attention of the team, “We’ll need to get food, drinks and utensils so some of you will have to contribute to all of this!”

“I’ll get a Macaroni Salad!” Suga called out

“I’ll get Egg sandwiches!” Tanaka yelled

“I’ll get the soda pop and Ice cream” Noya called out, drooling at the prospect of popsicles at the picnic while Tanaka whacks his back in encouragement.

Everyone else pitched in with various snack options, food and drink choices. When it was finally decided who would get what, Daichi dismissed everyone from practice when he realized how much time had actually gone by setting up plans and everything.

“Hey, Asahi!” Noya called out, the gentle giant freezing before turning with a soft smile, “Wanna walk home with me?”

“Sure, Noya” Asahi replied as the shorter fell into step with Asahi’s own footsteps. Noya filled the air with gentle chatter as the quiet grew too large and overwhelming around them, Asahi taking comfort in his voice, breathing in the fall air.

“—o you think Asahi?”

“Huh?” Asahi startled, the wind around them was blowing fiercely, making the giant shiver slightly. He turned to Nishinoya, who was expecting an answer to a unheard question.

“Sorry, what’d you say?” he asked

“I said,” the boy pouted, “What do you think about the Picnic thing? You think it’ll go well?” he looked at the elder, lips pushed into an unconscious pout, making his wide, cat-like eyes look even bigger and cuter. Asahi managed to control his blush, turning away and answering

“It might go well,” he shrugged, “Though it can go in a completely opposite direction with some of the other teams if they rile up ours,”

“Shoyou might get into another fight with Kageyama or something,” Noya giggled, “Or maybe Kuroo san and Bokuto San might catch Tsukki again,”

“Oh god, Daichi might blow a blood vessel this time,” Asahi chucked along with him, which then transformed into full blown laughter, as they then made their separate ways across the crossroads.

‘ _I can’t wait for the picnic tomorrow!_ ’ Noya thought, barely able to sleep under the covers in preparation for tomorrow; little did he know just how interesting tomorrow would actually be.


	2. Seven for a Secret Never to be Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the latest Chapter! Enjoy!

It was the day of the picnic. Yū was dressed in a large, grey hoodie with ripped black jeans, which clashed horribly with the large, neon orange shoes he wore with the outfit. He kissed his grandfather on the cheek and carried a large tub of assorted seeds as a promised weekend treat for the crows. He went out into the yard and counted seven crows, all scattered in a messy grid against the ground.

‘ _Seven, huh?_ ’ he thought, ‘ _for a secret never to be told, or something_ ’

Nonetheless he tossed a few seeds onto the ground and got his daily cuddles from Aoguro and Shiro. Shiro, as he discovered was a particularly clingy and affectionate crow whereas Aoguro was a more aggressive and intimidating crow, however if Aoguro likes you, he becomes just as clingy and affectionate as Shiro, if not more protective.

As Shiro nuzzled under his jaw, he giggled and threw more food into the grass, just as more crows flock into the garden; Mineo calls out from inside the house, that Yū’s going to be late if he doesn’t get his behind in gear. He kisses the crows and swiftly heads inside, grabbing the picnic basket he packed the day before and goes out the door.

Aoguro turns toward Shiro and caws a signal to the other crows, who turn and fly simultaneously into the forest.

‘ _Follow him, be careful_ ’

The elder Nishinoya watches curiously from inside, biting back a smile as Yū’s two favorites nod at him and take off

“Well, today promises to be interesting.” He mutters.

As Yū ran, there was one thing he conveniently forgot, since he was in such a rush. He skidded to a stop, slapping his forehead in realization

‘ _Dammit! I don’t know where to go!_ ’ he thinks, his legs were tired and his hand holding the heavy basket was slowly straining against the weight of food and thoughts of Daichi’s glares. A ping notification sounded from his phone, which read _new text from: Dadchi_

‘ _Speak of the devil,_ ’ he flips open his phone, reading the text notification

**Dadchi** : Noya where are you?

 **Dadchi** : Everyone’s almost here!

 **Chaos_Child** : I’m sorry Daichi!

 **Chaos_Child** : I must’ve made a wrong turn somewhere

 **Chaos_Child** : I don’t know where I am!

 **Dadchi** : WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?!

 **Dadchi** : WHERE ARE YOU?

 **Chaos_Child** : Here, I’ll link the

Whatever Yū was about to type was automatically sent as his phone suddenly shut off on its own. The libero muttered, tapping his phone in panic as the streets stared filling with people. He felt a few stares and flew inside a random store, breathing deeply. He didn’t remember Daichi nor Tanaka’s number, and hadn’t thought about remembering anyone else’s since he usually had his phone charged.

Then he remembered he was inside a store, and probably looked like a scared, lost child, from the way the cashier was looking at him.

“Excuse me,” he asked, startling the blond man, “Do you have a phone charger I can borrow?”

“Sorry kid, you’re out of luck,” the man stated, shaking his head as Yū’s heart sank “I didn’t bring my charger today, and the next shift doesn’t start for six hours,”

“Alright, thanks anyway,” Yū sighed, before going out. He didn’t know what to do, everyone must be worried by now! He just had to cause so much trouble because he couldn’t keep his phone charged, and couldn’t remember a few numbers

“Stupid, stupid, STUPID!” he muttered, hitting himself over the head, “What’re you gonna do now?”

Suddenly, he heard familiar caws. Looking up, he saw Shiro flying towards him and sitting on his head.

“Shiro!” Yū called out, the bird cawed an affirmative, and flew forward, above the crowd. Luckily, the bird’s appearance is easy to spot due to the patches, which made him easy to follow, unfortunately, Yū’s stamina was shot since he’d been running for a long time and was tired. Shiro’s speed wasn’t easy to catch up with, oh he tried, but he was just too tired!

Just as he bent and clutched his knees, heaving with exhaustion, Shiro realized the problem and made a series of strange caws, which was then echoed across the street. People started murmuring, stopping in the middle of the street, and if Yū knew his crows, he knew that they were up to something that’d best not be done in the middle of the street.

Tucking his hair with the hood of his hoodie and slouching, Yū made his way across the crowds of people and entered an empty area just as the crows mobilized around him, circling him furiously. He then realized that his feet weren’t touching the ground, he could feel pinpricks of claws on his shoulders and his back, along with the force of the wind against his face.

He stilled, afraid that movement would dislodge the grip they had on him, until a familiar crow made him turn, he spotted Aoguro, the larger bird’s eyes gleamed at him, as if telling Yū to trust the other crows; that they wouldn’t let him fall no matter what the consequences.

Reassured by the gaze, though he still felt kind of weird about it, Yū allowed himself to enjoy the scene around him; though it wasn’t much, just the plain sky and tall buildings, the Murder of Crows carrying him had their work cut out for them, he wasn’t exactly the lightest person around.

‘ _I’ll give them whatever they want for today,_ ’ he thought. Yū could see a familiar clearing of trees, along with a patch of grassland with tiny, colorful ants surrounding a patch of cloth

“Wait, those are people,” he murmured, then he had a brilliant idea; it was slightly crazy, but hey! What’s life if not full of risks?

* * *

Asahi’s heart stopped the moment Daichi started panicking. Most of the guests had arrived, except for one tiny Libero. He knew that Noya was usually careless with directions, since he tended not to pay attention to his surroundings. 

The captain had started pacing and muttering when he noticed that Noya hadn’t arrived yet, since the first and most of the second years, along with the other volleyball teams had arrived.

“HAAAAAAAH?!, Noya hasn’t come yet?” Tanaka asked loudly

“He probably got lost again,” Ennoshita replied, with Kinoshita and Narita nodding in agreement, making Tanaka whack their heads.

“That’s it, I’m texting him,” Daichi muttered, whipping out his phone, with Suga peeking from behind his shoulders.

**Dadchi** : Noya where are you?

 **Dadchi** : Everyone’s almost here!

 **Chaos_Child** : I’m sorry Daichi!

 **Chaos_Child** : I must’ve made a wrong turn somewhere

 **Chaos_Child** : I don’t know where I am!

 **Dadchi** : WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?!

 **Dadchi** : WHERE ARE YOU?

 **Chaos_Child** : Here, I’ll link the

The text abruptly ended there; Daichi waited for a reply, but Noya never came online which sent a cold chill running through his back.

**Dadchi:** Noya?

 **Dadchi:** Is everything ok?

 **Dadchi:** OY

 **Dadchi:** NISHINOYA REPLY TO ME IMMIDEATELY

 **Dadchi:** ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

 **Dadchi:** THIS ISN’T FUNNY

“Shit,” he murmured, “Noya isn’t replying” this caused most of the guests along with the hosts to pay attention, alarmed with the news.

“Is everything okay, Daichi san?” Kuroo asked

“I don’t know, Noya isn’t answering,” The captain replied

“Hold on, Daichi” Suga whipped out his own phone along with Asahi, “We’ll try to call him,” none of the calls could get through, however, and Daichi, along with the rest of the team, was starting to get worried.

Suddenly, loud crows and squawks rang through the forest, no one paid any heed to it, until Kenma let out a tiny scream, along with Hinata, who pointed at the sky and squealed “SUGOIIIIII!”

Everyone looked up and saw the tiny Karasuno Libero, carried by what seemed like millions of crows, waving at them

“ASAHI SAN!” he yelled, “CATCH ME,” then he started falling. It was only because of sheer luck, Asahi’s strong arms and the heat of the moment, that he hadn’t pissed himself there and then when Noya started free falling towards him.

“NISHINOYA OH MY GOD!” he held out his arms and caught the smaller boy, clutching him tightly as the latter giggled. There was a faint murmur of “the heck just happened?” from the group but Asahi could care less, clutching the suddenly very tiny libero in his arms.

“Thanks, You guys!” Noya yelled up at the crows, who cawed and cleared out, an odd one with white patches all around was carrying a blue bag. The crow dropped it, it clunked to the ground and Noya gasped in surprise

“The soda pops and Ice cream! Thanks, Shiro!” he cooed as the crow flew away.

“Okay,” Oikawa held up his hands, looking at Noya, who was still held in Asahi’s death grip, “I speak from all of us when I ask, what the heck just happened?” Iwazumi whacked him angrily

“Shitty-kawa, the poor guy just fell from the sky!” he stated, “You could be a bit more sensitive!”

“Holy shit, kid” Kuroo gasped, hand clutched over his chest with the other one holding Kenma, “Are you okay?!”

Noya laughed and kept saying he was fine, though he was a bit shaken up. He didn’t mention that the chances that Asahi would catch him were low, though he trusted the glass heart, it still made the whole thing very risky.

In the warm, strong arms of the Ace, however, made him feel the safest he had been in a long time.

“Nishinoya!” Daichi screamed, running towards him along with Suga, his hands flailed and he looked disgustingly sick with worry. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Daichi-san!” Noya replied, still cozy in Asahi’s arms. Suga looked like he wanted to scoop the libero up himself but held himself back as Tanaka practically tackled the gentle giant in his quest to hug Noya

“That was a huge fall though,” Suga piped up, “Are you sure?”

“I’m fine, Suga!” he replied, squirming out of Asahi and Tanaka’s grip, both who looked very reluctant to let him go. Daichi performed his own checks on Noya, after confirming that he was fine, whacked him on the head.

“Then explain what just happened!” Daichi was livid, he was radiating an aura which made Nishinoya gulp and fear for his life, “Along with why you weren’t answering your phone!”

So Noya retold everything that happened, how his phone went out of charge, and the shopkeeper didn’t have a charger. Then the crows and their weird behavior which lead him to leap into Asahi’s arms from mid-air.

“Sounds like quite the adventure,” Kuroo commented, hands on hips. Noya then realized the inconvenience that was caused by his absence, and promptly bowed, startling most of the people closest to him

“I’m so sorry!” he stated, “I caused so much trouble, the picnic’s delayed cause of this!” he felt a rough hand on his head and saw a grinning Bokuto, who ruffled his hair manically,

“HEY HEY HEY!” he hooted, “IT’S ABSOLUTELY FINE LITTLE DUDE!”

“I don’t think any of us could’ve prepared for this, honestly” Akaashi smiled, pulling Bokuto off of the tiny libero. Hinata then tackled him in a hug, Kageyama following behind with an awed look on his face

“what we’re all wondering, however,” Oikawa states, “is how’d you get those birds to do that?”

“Yeah, Noya-san!” Hinata nods, hands clutched and jumping everywhere, Kageyama barely restraining himself from doing the same.

“I don’t know actually,” he replied, thoughtfully, “All I do is feed them after all,”

“What the heck do you feed them?” a slight voice called out, Tsukishima looked haunted with Yamaguchi patting his back in consolation, “How did those little birds even support your weight?”

Everyone blanked at that. Even if Nishinoya was a tiny guy, how in the world did several crows even carry a whole human, about a few miles from the city to the forest without breaks, consistently?

“Never mind that now!” Noya shrugged, grabbing Asahi and Tanaka’s hands, leading them towards the picnic basket. He pulled out a soda flavored Gari-Gari Kun and bit into it

“Let’s eat!” he murmured happily

‘ _My teeth are curling just by looking at him,_ ’ Suga thought, watching Daichi yell at Nishinoya for eating popsicles before the actual meal. He sighed and wondered how the crows even carried the boy all the way here, but pushed that thought away when Hinata and Kageyama got into another scuffle

“Knock it off you two!” Ennoshita grabbed Hinata and Suga grabbed Kageyama, and the rest of the volleyball teams gathered around the area, sitting and eating.

Honestly, the only reason Noya didn’t tell them, was because he didn’t know the cause himself, the crows were weird and the libero vowed to feed them the really awesome stuff when he gets home. 

* * *

Mineo trudged along the path, Aoguro flying around him. The bird landed on the man’s shoulder and cawed softly into his ear. The old man cackled

“I knew that Yū would get into a bit of trouble, but I didn’t know how much!” he laughed. He entered a large field, where he saw a tall, old man. Ukai Ikkei was a great man, though eccentric and strange, just like Nishinoya Mineo himself.

“Eye of newt, again?” Ikkei also ran a small convenience store for hidden witches, whose blood ran though the Nishinoya family for years

“Not this time,” Mineo turned to Ikkei, his face was switching between solemn and happy, as if he didn’t know what to feel, “Yū might’ve had his first Magik today, and I wasn’t there for it!” he wailed, Ikkei patted his back

“Aah, I remember when Ichika developed her first powers, unlike that grandson of mine!” he grumbled, when his daughter first performed her Magik, she made apples fly in mid-air, to her mother’s shock.

“Well, Yū somehow got carried by a flock of crows and rode them into the middle of a picnic,” Mineo chortled

“He sounds like a powerful one,”

“He might be, I’ll need to increase the protections around the house.”

“So sage, hair of Unicorn, eye of Newt and Lavender oil,” Ikkei murmured, digging around his desk and producing the items one by one. As the elder Nishinoya got to pay, the elder Ukai leaned across his desk and asked

“Did you ever tell him though?”

“About what?” the portly man grumbled

“Don’t play dumb, Mineo!” Ikkei grunted, slamming his hand on the lavender, “you know what I mean,”

Mineo held a staring contest with Ikkei, who just looked impassively at the elder man. Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, Mineo lowered his eyes and grumbled a negative

“Well, you gotta tell him sometime,”

“I know, his Magik developed and it might become stronger, looking at it now,”

“They might come after him,”

“OVER MY DEAD BODY,” Mineo roared, breathing heavily, Ikkei only sighed and pushed a round-bottom flask filled with shimmering, blue liquid towards him, which he promptly grabbed and gulped down, his breathing getting lighter and his heart rate going back to normal

“Don’t rely on those draughts to get you through life,” Ikkei murmured “They do you no good over good old-fashioned racing heart”

“Well its either a calming draught or a heart attack” Mineo laughed as Ikkei sighed. Then Mineo turned towards his old friend, his face serious.

“I’ll tell him today, preferably after dinner or something,”

“That’s what you said last time” the portly man laughed nervously before grabbing the bag full of items and exiting the store, waving his fellow witch goodbye.

Ikkei felt a foreboding, as the portly man left, and cursed inward, just as Kenshin entered the store, grumbling all the way.

“Hey Shitty old Man!” he grumbled a greeting, Ikkei looked at his grandson with a calculating look in his eyes, he vividly remembered the Nishinoya kid when he taught Karasuno himself, that kid was a Damn good Libero. Kenshin also taught that Highschool.

“Hey, brat!” he called, Kenshin looked at him weirdly

“You remember that kid, Nishinoya Yū?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this guys! Hope Y'all enjoyed this as much as I have writing it!
> 
> Check out my Tumblr!   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/littleorangesamosa


End file.
